Talk:M1928
Shouldn't we merge this with the Thompson page? as all footage ive seen of this gun has it look identical to the Thompson in looks to me, it would make more sense to me to merge them as there cosmetically identical to eacother (like the Trencher and the Waffe 28), what do you guys think? 06:25, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :The other page is for the Thompson M1A1. It's true that the in-game M1928 is cosmetically identical, SHG having modeled the M1928 as an M1A1 for some reason (except for the first image currently in the page that shows a proper M1928). However, it is still intended to pass for an M1928, which is a different variant from the M1A1, and we generally list such variants separately. That said, if the weapon ever gets renamed into "M1A1" during development (like the M712 was renamed to "Machine Pistol"), then we'll merge it. 07:27, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :i guess you have a point, the game is still in beta, so we should probably wait to see if sledgehammer games corrects there mistake by the time the final game gets released, but i think it should be merged if its name is NOT changed by the time the game comes out 18:18, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::No, the point is that if it's changed into M1A1 we will merge it, but if it stays as M1928 we won't, since it's another variant. 18:38, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :I think that M1928 and Thompson, and also M1927 pages should be merged. This is the same weapon, only different variants. Same should happen with M16 from Black Ops and Modern Warfare. It's like making separate articles about AK47, AKM, etc.. 23:06, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :well, both sides have valid points, i think its best to wait until the final product gets released (though its also possible the model ive seen in videos is merely a placeholder for an actual M1928) 02:04, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :ok, so the full game has been released. does it still have the same incorrect-in-real-life name? or did they change the name? (i wouldnt know, dont have the game) 04:44, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :honest question: why isnt this merged woth the thompson page? is it soem kind of wiki policy im not aware of? (wiki policy is not something im familiar with) 04:49, January 2, 2018 (UTC) It really should me merged with Thomson page Actually Tommy Gun from CoD WWII is M1A1, despite it's called M1928. That's why we should merge this pages, this is not IRL info (BTW this wiki is too strict about IRL info), this is logic. STG-44 and MP44 are the same weapon, so they have same page, despite it have different named in different CoDs. This is the same weapon. M1927 also should be merged with Thomson page, because Thomson M1A1 and Thomson M1927/21 aren't different weapons, they are variants of the same weapon. AK-47 have one page, despite in diffenet games is based of different versions of real AK and even on fictional versions! Same with M16 pages, "M16" page actually is about M16A1 from Black Ops 1, M16A4 from Advanced Warfare, and M16A2 from Black Ops 3 (only one which doesn't have other page on this wiki, but its actually A1 with burst fire, so M16 from BO1 multiplayer may be actually M16A2). I don't know what we should do with Crossbow pages, we could leave two pages, because BO2 crossbow is succesor of BO1 crossbow, we could change names to "Crossbow (Black Ops)" and "Crossbow (Black Ops 2)" or we could leave "Crossbow" article for BO2 crossbow and write about BO1 crossbow in Manual Crossbow article and leave it named like that, despite this weapon first appered with different name. 20:33, January 7, 2018 (UTC) i agree with you. this should be merged with the Thompson Ariticle 02:37, January 8, 2018 (UTC)